Dare or Dare: Prince-Tachi
by Gox2JetCoaster
Summary: Has there ever been a dare that you wish you could ask the members of Starish and Quartet night? Well, now you can! If the Member chooses to not complete the dare, you can also choose the consequences! Plz leave dares in the review box. Thanks! Pairings are unlimited so this may contain yaoi! Don't like, Don't read! R&R T to be safe!
1. Camus Is A Peasant?

**Disclaimer: I do not own uta no prince sama! If I did, I'd use some of you amazing ideas on **

**Summary: Has there ever been a dare that you wish you could ask the members of Starish and Quartet night? Well, now you can! If the Member chooses to not complete the dare, you can also choose the consequences! Plz leave dares in the review box. Thanks! Pairings are unlimited so this may contain yaoi! Don't like, Don't read! R&amp;R T to be safe!**

Gox2JetCoaster: Minna-san, thanks for coming!

Otoya: H-H-Hey g-g-uys!

Gox2JetCoaster: Oto-chan, whats wrong?

Otoya: S-Sorry, I've j-just had b-b-bad experiences with this game.*sighs*

Starish and Quartet Night: *snickers*

Otoya: it's not funny!

Ranmaru: Oh yeah, sure. Like asking Hyuga-san to be your valentine while crosss-dressing as a girl isn't hilarious

Otoya: *shivers*

Gox2JetCoaster: Tell me the story! Now! (puppy dog eyes)

Otoya: ….fine!

~Flashback~

_"__Hyuga-sensei, W-wait! " I yell, already panting from running 15 steps. Hyuga turns around and sees the most bizarre yet kinda cute (though he'd never admit it) site ever."Ittoki-san?"__**Crap, he figured me out already! What now? "**__Did you need something?"Hyuga-sensei prods._**I know I'll always regret this .my plans for nanami**_!"W-w-will you be my v-v-valentine?" I yell stuttering out. I reluctantly look up, my flawless red mid length hair swaying in the process ._**He's…He's…blushing! "**S-s-sure, I'll be your valentine." **N-no! He said yes! **_"Y-yay! Can u come back here with me?" I have to bring proof that I asked and came.*sweatdrops*"S-s-sure" He replies, still blushing_

_*time skip*_

_We walk in the room, hand-in-hand(I get more points this way) .CRAZY! before I could even say anything, I hear something that sounds like camera flashes. No, it couldn't be. They wouldn't. "We sooo got you good Otoya!" says Syo laughing like crazy with everyone else._

*End of flashback*

Gox2JetCoaster: W-wow… what a riot! Syo, send me those pictures

Syo: they're sending right now…!

All: Laughing(Tokiya, Masato, Camus, Ai Snicker)

Otoya: Mou….Tokiya, how could you?!

Tokiya: You did look kinda cute... (**Did I just say that?!**)*blushes*

Otoya: *blushes*

Gox2JetCoaster: ahem….back to the story! Plese send your dares so we can get this party started! We—

Syo: - I'll start it off!

Gox2JetCoaster: I see…..go ahead!

Syo: All right! Iku ze! *spins the bottle* who's getting tortured first?!1

All: *shivers in fear*

The bottle lands on…..Camus

Camus: Why me? I've barely been a part of the story—

Gox2JetCoaster: -Actually, that was your first mention.

Camus: Well… I liked it that way

Syo: Whatever dude! My dare is for you to…act like a peasant!

Camus: How can I act like such a low life when I am at the op of the social hierarchy?

Ranmaru, Syo, Otoya, Ren: Da fuq is a social…whatever the heck?

Ai: According to my data, a social hierarchy is any system of persons or things ranked one above another.

Cecil:exactly, so wouldn't I be above you, seeing as though I am a prince?

Camus: whatever, lets just get on with the dare*leaves room*

Gox2JetCoaster: where'd he go?

Ranmaru: probably to go cry his bish ass off

Reiji: Ran-Ran,*everyone sweatdrops at his nickname* don't say such hurtful things about Myu-chan!*double sweatdrop*

Ranmaur: I told you to stop calling me that! It's not my fault he—

_ *Camus enters dressed in…well…scraps*  
Camus: *Sits ad doesn't say anything*

Syo: ….That's not what I had in mind, but if you'd damage your ego like that, my camera doesn't mind at all!*takes pic*

Camus*leaves*

Ranmaru: see, I told you guys!*yelling*

Masato : Kurosaki-senpai, please stop yelling.

All: Where'd you come from?!

Masato: I've been here…

Ren: Don't make my Masayan sad!*hugs masato*

Masato: when did I become yours*blushing while fighting grasp*

All but Tokiya, Ai, and Ranmaru(of course Ren and Masa too!): Awwwwwwwwwww!

Gox2JetCoaster:*blushing* looks like we'll have too end it here!*looks at Ranmaru*

Gox2JetCoaster:Hey, can you end it for us

Ranmaru: get lost

Otoya: I got it ! See you guys next time! And make sure to send lots of dares for Tokiya!

Tokiya: H-Hey!

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ! You can send more than one dare for more than one person! Hope you send one! **

**Gox2JetCoaster, out! *crazy Shining Saotome exit***


	2. The Torture Begins

Authors Note: OMG! People actually like this crap! I couldn't believe the amount of reviews I got! I looked at them right before school, and I COULD NOT STOP SMILING! EVEN THROUGH THE MILE! I've never thought of publishing this idea 'coz I though I was the only person who would like it, but I guess I was wrong! THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! I couldn't ask for better reader, reviewers and faverreres….peopole who fav!

I got a lot of amazing) but I will only use about half of them in this chapter, so we can have more than 2 chapters. You dig? Shouts to my reviewers! Here they are: **AnimeGirl4891, Linnsberg, ReachingYou, MikaraRinna, The lovely ore-sama45, BunniesRcute, Bubbles6252, rockprincess77, and PandoraVortex!** Check them out!

Now, onto the story! Minor Reference to RED HOTXLOVE MINDS : English translation

Sorry it took so long, Exams are coming up and i HAVE TO GET AN A ON ALL OF THEM(perfectionist)

Disclaimer: I only own this plot

Gox2JetCoaster: Hey Minna-san! Thanks soo much for coming! We've got lots and lots of dares for Starish and Quartet Night, so we hope you enjoy it!

Syo: hey guys! I hope none of those dares are for me. Give em all to Natsuki!

Gox2JetCoaster: Sorry, Syo. Most of them are for you.

Camus: Hah! Peasant, this is what you get for upsetting a count!

Syo: O-Oi! It wasn't my choice to torture you! Do all of Gox2JetCoaster's viewers hateme?!(*sniffs*)

Reiji:*sweatdrops* A-Anyways, let's get on with the torturing shall we~?

Otoya: That's right, Rei-Chan! Can we start before things get to crazy, Gox2JetCoaster?

Gox2JetCoaster: Of course. Our first dare was from PandoraVortex-

Ranmaru:….I like that name…

Gox2JetCoaster:- Back to the dare: I dare Otoya to confess his undying love to Tokiya! I dare Ren to spend 20 minutes in a small closed closet with Masato.

Otoya and Tokiya: *blushing* E-Eh?

Masato: I wouldn't go near that bastard even if my life depended on it

Ren: Masayan~ you live with me! How can you be so cruel?

Gox2JetCoaster: Alright! Nice dares PandoraVortex! Let's star with Otoya and Tokiya"s

(In the Practice Room)

(Lights off, everyone's seated on the floor in front of them. Otoya's dressed like Tokiya in Koisakura, and Tokiya's Dressed like Masato.)

-Lights on-

Otoya: (Runs into Tokiya's arms. Buries face in chest) T-Tokiya, w-why does it h-have to be l-like this?*sniffs* I-I l-love y-ou, and I k-know you l-love me too. S-So whya c-can't you a=accept m-m-my feelings f-for you?

Tokiya: (Lifts Otoya's chin with hand. Blushes when see's Otoyas crying and blushing face) I-I can't. We're Idols. We can't love. More Importantly, my bodies strong and flat. I'm a man, Otoya. It's wrong

Audience:

Syo: S-Sugoi! They're both amazing actors (A/N: Sure, they're acting:D)

Ren: I wonder how Ikki started crying so easily….These feelings can't be fake(A/N: someone's smart)

Reiji: Otoyan…Tokki…A your sempai I am sooo proud of you~!

(back to love confession)

Otoya: (looks at Tokiya. Gets out of embrace and holds Tokiya's hands to his chest) Our love doesn't need to be accepted by anyone but us. As long as we have eachother, we'll be okay!

Tokiya:….Otoya…*kisses him*

Audience

All: W-Wahhhhh! T-T-They K-K-Kissed!

1 minute later..(spongebob narrator's voice)

Otyoya (breaks kiss)*blushing the color of his hair* I-I-I L-Love Y-You, T-Tokiya

Tokiya *slightly blushing* I L-Love you too, Otoya

Gox2JetCoaster: (turns lights back on) Alright, that's soo going on youtube! Thanks, let's go back to the lounge!

All: Hai~!

-Lounge-

Gox2JetCoaster: now that we're all seated and ready, Ren, Masato, Hit the closet under the stairs (size of harry potter's)

Masato: Never! Hmph

Ren: Let's go Masayan~! *picks up Masato bridal style* I'll make sure it's the best 20 minutes of your life*smirks*

Masato:*blushes* B-Bastard

All bit Ranmaru, Tokiya, Camus, and AI: Awwwwwwwwwwwww!

*Ren and Masato enter closet*

Gox2JetCoaster: Okay, Time for the next dare from….rockprincess77 ! She said—

Ranmaru: …another name that speaks to me….

Reiji: Ran-Ran! Stop interrupting Go-chan!

Gox2JetCoaster: Thanks Rei-chan! Back to the dare: I dare Ren to say something romantic to Ai. As romantic as Ren can get. If he doesn't, I'll kill him! I dare Reiji to kiss Camus on the lips. I dare Syo to kiss Satsuki. If Syo doesn't Natsuki must hug him for half an hour, or longer if Natsuki wants. I dare Natsuki to hug Ai.

(From closet)

Masato: A-Ah! R-Ren, s-s-stop i-it! We're s-supposed to b-be rivals!

Ren: For 20 minutes, your mine!

(Outside closet)

Gox2JetCoaster: I'll go end that..torture. Ren, Masato! Your times up!

*approaches closet*

Gox2JetCoaster: *opens door to see them laying down hugging while sleeping* WAKE UP!

Ren and Masato: AHHHHHH!

All: *laughing hard*

Lounge

Gox2JetCoaster: Ren, why don't you start us off.

Ren: What was the dare? I was too busy having fun with my Masayan to hear it. *smirks*

Gox2JetCoaster:say something romantic to Ai. As romantic as you can get

Ren: *Approaches Ai, picks him up and puts him on his lap* whispers in ear* _**To me, you have more charm, more charisma, than a million roses. I can't live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. **_*kisses cheek, bites neck trailing down to collarbone, takes off shirt and continues biting and sucking everywhere* Ai moans and blushes*

All: *Blushing*

Gox2JetCoaster: Let's stop it there! I rated this T!

Ren; All right, we'll continue this later, Watashi no robotto*winks*(A/N: means "my robot")

AI: H-Hai *sits back down next to syo and ranmaru*

Gox2JetCoaster: Reiji, Camus! Your Turns! To the center chair, please! Get your phones ready, boys!

Reiji: *glances at ranmaru for reassurance*(A/N: is that a love scandal I smell?)

Ranmaru: *nods*

All: *get's phone out and starts to record*

Reiji: pulls Camus down by shirt to his height and kisses*

~1 minute later~

Reiji and Camus: *pull away blushing and sit down*

Gox2JetCoaster: Alright, Syo it's your turn!

Syo: *approaches Natsuki*

Natsuki: Syo-chan…what are you doing? Who's Sats-

Syo: *Takes glasses off **Kisses him*

~2 minutes later~

Syo and Satsuki: *pull away*

Syo *quickly puts glasses back on him and runs back to sit next to Otoya and Ai*

Natsuki: Huh? What happened? Anyway, Ai-chan here I come!*jumps in air and hugs Ai to death*

AI:My system!

Reiji: Ai-Ai! *pulls Ai out and reboots him*

Ai: Thanks, Reiji

Reiji: Of course~!

All: ( what…did…we…just…see?)

Reiji and AI: N-Nothing!

Reiji: Let's get back to the dares, 'kay Go-chan~*winks*

Gox2JetCoaster: Od Course~!*winks* The next dare is from bubbles 6252—

Otoya: -This time the name speaks to me~!

All: Of course..

Otoya: Mou~!

Gox2JetCoaster: Well anyways, she dares the senpais (Quartet Night) to act like the parents of their kohais (Starish) and the kohais to act like children.

All: Yes! An easy one

(With otoya, Tokiya, and Reiji)

Reiji: Oto-chan, Tokki-chan, snack time~!

Otoya: Yay!*giggles*

Tokiya:…

Otoya and Tokiya: *goes to sit on reiji's lap to be fed

(With Ren, Masato, and Ranmaru)

Ren: Daddy, won't you feed me too?*sniffs*

Ranmaru: O-Oi! D-don't start crying!

Masato:*climbs on Ranmaru's lap and feeds himself*

Ren: No Fair!*attempts to get on lap too*

Ranmaru: *pushes him off and feeds Masato*

(With Syo, Natsuki, and Ai)

Syo: *Sits and feeds himself*

Natsuki: *Rolls around floor with piyo-chan plushie*

Ai: *pulls Syo onto lap and feeds him instead*

Syo: O-Oi! What are you doing?!

Ai: According to my data, parents do this to their children when they are at a young age.

Syo*blushing* h-Hmph!

Gox2JetCoaster: Awwwww! Well, let's stop it there. The next dare is from BunniesRcute—

Natsuki: Wah~! What a cute name!

Gox2JetCoaster: Anyways….the dares are for Camus to kiss Cecil -with tongue- for 20 seconds, and for Cecil to crossdress.

Cecil and Camus: What?! No way would I ever—

Camus Kiss that idiot-

Cecil: Kiss that slavedriver and crossdress

Cecil and Camus: She's/He's Crazy!

Gox2JetCoaster: Cecil..i thought a prince" never goes back on his word?"(quote from S2E3) And Camus, don't you want to make your sil queen proud?

Cecil and Camus:….Fine!

Gox2JetCoaster: Cecil, here's your dress (A/N: search green Lolita dress, 4th dress that comes up, 'coz u can't cop/paste.)

Cecil: *takes it and leaves room*

Gox2JetCoaster: He's back!

Cecil:…..

All: *takes photo*

Cecil: H-Hey!

Otoya: just a little [ay back for what you made me do to hyuga-sensei.

(Behind doors)

Hyuga: It was a dare *sulks away, sighing*

(Lounge)

Camus: Come here, I will make this the best kisss you've ever experienced in honor of the silk queen.* Pulls Cecil onto his lap*

Cecil: W-wiat! Are you sure you wan to do this? I mean…8ramble*…and we don't ha-*Camus kisses him*

Camus: *puts hand behing head, other on waist, pushing in his tongue after 5 secs

Cecil: *quickly closes eyes and puts hands around neck.*

Gox2JetCoaster:….and times up!

Cecil and Camus: *pull away, blushing and sit down*

All but Tokiya, camus, cecil, ai, ranmaru and masato: *whistling*

Cecil and Camus: *bkush harder*

Gox2JetCoaster: onto the next and final set of dares from the lovely ore-sama—

Syo: -like my song Oresama rondo?

Ren: Ochibi-chan, I bet lady's never heard of it

Syo: S-Shut Up!1 And quit calling me Ochibi-chan, my name's Syo! Kurusu Syo!

Gox2JetCoaster: The dares!

Ren and Syo: Right…Continue Go-chan!

Gox2JetCoaster: Finally, she/he says I dare Ai to act like Hayato and a video must be taken. If not done, Ai must put his hair in twin tails and dresse in a sailor uniform. )Otoya, I dare you to cosplay im a sexy kitty suit! And everyone call him Otonyan-chan! If not done, Otoya must prove/show he is a natural redhead somehow *cough pubic hair cough* () That's all for now. Don't worry everyone, I'll think more for ALL of you eventually...*evil mechanical laughter while thunder roars in the bg* just kidding not all of mine will be bad. Good luck! You're gonna need it!

Otoya: What!?Why us?

Gox2JetCoaster: That's because they all love you guys the most

All but otoya and ai: Hey!

Otoya: I feel better now..:)

Gox2JetCoaster: So start us off, otoya

Otoya: Fine, just let me change*leaves lounge*

Gox2JetCoaster: Ai, are you gonna follow through with the dare?

Ai: According to my data, it is impossible for me to act that frivolous.

Gox2JetCoaster: So you'll take the consequence?

Ai: yes, but I don't have a sailor out—

Natsuki: I do! You can borrow mine! Follow me , Ai-chan~!*leave lounge*

Otoya: *Enters wearing costume*(A/N: search 'cat costume', 10th result. Lol it's so…revealing:P)

(Reactions)

Everyone looks at him and their jaws drop…to the floor

Gox2JetCoaster: You look cute, but what do you guys think?

Syo:*blushing* y-you l-look great Otonyan-chan.

Otonyan-chan:*blushes* t-thanks Syo

Tokiya, Masato:*blushing*…

Ren: *walks up to otoya and grabs by waist* you look lovely, lady.*kisses cheek*

Syo and Tokiya: H-Hey! What are you doing to MY Otoya?!

All: YOUR Otoya?!

Otoya: I'm Yours?*blushing*

Tokiya and Syo:*blushing*T-That's n-noot w-what w-

Natsuki: We're back!*pushes a blushing Ai in front of him*

Ai:….

All: *blushing*….

Gox2JetCoaster:…

Otonyan-chan: I'm your's?*looking at syo and Tokiya*

Tokiya and Syo: You're still on that?!

Otoya:*blushing* W-well, I don't mine being yours..

All but Syo and Tokiya: Awwwww

Syo and Tokiya*walk up to otoya, take one hand, and kisses it* We will be yours, that is, until you choose one of us…

All: E-Eh?!

Gox2JetCoaster: who will otoya choose? Tune in next time for the rest of the awesome torture-full *QN and Starish shiver*dares. Syo, Tokiya, end it for me

Syo and Tokiya: See you next time. Common Otoya, we have unfinished buismness to attend to…*take him out of room*

Thanks sooo much for all the amazing dares! I didn't do all the dares because I'm afraid that I wont get enough for the next chapter, and I wanna have a lot! :( But thanks so much for your support, I couldn't thank you enough! I'm thinking of deleting Smile Magic and redo it with a different but better plot. I Love you guys sooo much!

SEND MORE AMAZING DARES FOR ANYONE! Even if you've already sent one, send another:D


	3. Shameless Acts Of Love

Hey Guys, despite the amount of studying I have to do, I put aside some time just for this*proud roar* I know I need to study for them, especially since I'm on the border of 4.0*proud roar* but hey, YOLO. Thanks for the good luck MikaraRinna! I need it. SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES! I NEVER READ THRU THIS 'COZ THAT'S TOO MUCH (: p)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Gox2JetCoaster (not the song) and the plot.

Gox2JetCoaster: This chapter, we have some crazy sadistic dares for a select few people *smirks and laughs evilly*

All:*shivers* 'I wonder who…I hop its not me'

Ren: Hey, where are Syo, Otoya, and Tokiya?

Gox2JetCoaster: Oh... I'll go get th—

*Syo and Tokiya walk in carrying Otoya bridal style*

All: 'they really like Otoya?'

Gox2JetCoaster: Hey, nice job, but the dare is over

Syo, Otoya, and Tokiya: Finally!

The rest: What dare?

Gox2JetCoaster: Just because I'm the host doesn't mean I can't give dares!*winks* I dared them to act like they were in a love triangle (For you MikaraRinna! Does that kinda clear things up? I hope so: P)

The rest: Ohhh…

Syo: Yah, bastards! That was really hard! Who's an amazing actor now?!

Ren: Ochibi-chan, your only a good actor when you look like a girl, which is always, so that's no surprise

All: *snicker*

Syo*blushes in embarrassment* O-Oi

Otoya: you looked great in a dress Syo!

Syo: S-Shut up!

Gox2JetCoaster: Anyways, the first dare is from AnimeGirl4891, and she dares Natsuki to dress Shou up like Piyo-chan. And give him a big hug!

Natsuki: Yay!~-

Syo: What?! No way!—

*look at each other with puppy dog eyes*

Syo: F-Fine!

Natsuki: Yay!~ Come here Syo-chan!*pulls out of room to change him into a 'fun-sized' Piyo

Gox2JetCoaster: While their gone, let's move onto the next dare from Linnsberg: Otoya play the pocky game with someone, Tokiya go in a room with kittens, and Ai crossdress!

Tokiya and Otoya: Okay, that's not too bad

AI: Again?

Gox2JetCoaster: Who wants to play the Pocky Game with Oto-

Reiji and Tokiya: I will!*glare at each other*

Ranmaru: No way Reiji.*pulls him back*

Reiji: Aww, Ran-Ran, I've never done it before.

Ranmaru: That's why*blushes* you should do it with me before anyone else*looks away*

All: Awwwww

Ranmaru: S-Shut up!

Gox2JetCoaster: Sorry to break that up, but Tokiya, you and Otoya are doing the pocky game, 'kay?

Tokiya *blushes* yeah

Otoya*blushes*H-Hai

Alright*pulls back out from bag, hands to Otoya* go ahead and start, but you have to sit in the center chair for EVERYONE TO SEE AND RECORD.

Tokiya and Otoya: Sure.*sit in chair*

Otoya:*puts pocky in mouth and looks at Tokiya*

Tokiya*grabs other side and starts eating*

Narration:

Get closer and stop when their inches apart. Blushing like crazy, the don't move until Tokiya makes the first move and closes the distance. Fighting for a centimeters worth of pocky, Otoya wins and savors it.

Gox2JetCoaster: Aww that was cute, but Syo and Natsuki will be coming back so-

Natsuki: We're back~~!

Masato: Natsuki-san, what took so long?

Ranmaru: Yeah and where's midget

Syo: I-I'm here!*comes out from behind Natsuki*

Ai:*blushing*

Reiji: Aww, Ai-Ai's blushing!

Ai: I'm not blushing, just overheating.

All: sure

Gox2JetCoaster: Well, Tokiya, go into the second room to right filled with fluffy kittens! ~

Tokiya: Humph…fine*leaves*

Gox2JetCoaster: While he's gone for the next 10 minutes, let's move onto the next dare from ReachingYou—

Otoya and Syo: The anime? (A/N: Kimi ni Todoke)

Gox2JetCoaster…sure. She/he wants Ranmaru give Reiji a hug, make Masato give Ren a kiss on the cheek, and make Tokiya give Otoya a kiss!

Ranmaru, Reiji, Masato, Ren, and Otoya: What?! Why?

Gox2JetCoaster: Well, you guys are the major OTP's in the anime, so don't be surprised.

All: OTP?

Gox2JetCoaster: Wow. This is what happens when you're out of the loop… but Ranmaru; give Reiji a big, big, big hug!

Ranmaru:*blushing*F-Fine...*walks up to Reiji and pulls him up*

Narration:

Ranmaru pulls Reiji to him, and wraps his arms around his waist, while Reiji wraps his arms around his neck. Ranmaru puts his face into the crook of Reiji's neck, and the latter buries his head into ranmaru's well-sculpted chest. (A/N: Lol now I sound like Gou from Free! If you haven't watched it, watch it!) They stay like that, enjoying each other's warmth until-

All: Ahem….

Reiji and Ranmaru: *blushing, but Ranmaru harder* R-Right...

Gox2JetCoaster: Well, Masato, give Ren that kiss.

Masato: I will not. There is no way I would ever kiss that bastard

Ren: Don't be like that Masayan!

Gox2JetCoaster: Please?

All: please?

Masato: Fine...*reaches to kiss Ren's cheek, but Ren turns his head and Masato kisses his lips instead*

Narration

As soon as Masato feels Ren's lips on his, he wants to pull back, but something in his head wouldn't let him, and Ren's hands around his waist weren't making things easier. Masato surrenders and puts his hand around Ren's head, but Ren breaks the kiss soon after.

-end—

Ren: Don't be disappointed, my dear Masayan, there will be more of that in our room tonight.*winks and smirks*

Masato: *blushes and looks away*

Ranmaru: Then I'll make sure to steer clear of OUR room tonight.

Reiji: yay! ~ Ran-Ran can sleep in my room

Ranmaru: There's no spa—

Reiji: Just sleep with me! ~

All: Uhm…

Gox2JetCoaster: Well, since Reiji doesn't' understand what he just said, I'll go get Tokiya fr-

Haruka: *opens door* Minna-san, there you are!

All: Haruka/Little-lamb/Nanami/Nanami-San/Woman what are you doing here?

Haruka: Oh, I just saw Ichinose-san sleeping in my composing room, but before I left, I got a picture of him cuddling with kittens!

All: Send it to me!

Haruka: Sorry, I only have ittoki-kun's number.

All but Oroya&amp;Haruka:*glaring at Otoya*

Gox2JetCoaster: While, Otoya's about to get tortured, I'll go get Tokiya.

All but Otoya: Okay

*30 minutes later*

Gox2JetCoaster: We're ba-

All:*stops what their doing and looks at each other, then Otoya duct taped to the wall

Tokiya: Otoya!~*runs to untape him from wall*

Otoya: Sankyuu, Tokiya!~

Gox2JetCoaster: Oh yeah, by the way, Tokiya, your dare is for you to kiss Otoya.

Tokiya: *doesn't say anything and pulls Otoya to him by the waist and kisses him*

Otoya: *blushing, he puts his arms around Tokiya's neck*

*they pull away after a while*

Gox2JetCoaster: Well, the Final dare of the day is from MikaraRinna, and she dares Syo to pole dancing while cross dressing as Miley Cyrus! Ohhh... And you guys better take a video of him! She wants torture him cuz he tortured her poor Ittoki.

Syo: What?! Now way, I didn't mean it! Plus, me and Otoya are still friends! Right Otoya?*approaches Otoya but slips on banana peel*

*Syo falls onto Otoya's chest and accidental kisses him. It took them 10 secs to realize what was happening, and they pull away.

All:….

Ai and Tokiya:*looks of anger on faces*

Gox2JetCoaster: Well, Syo now you have to pole dance on the flag pole outside the building

Syo: What? In front of everyone?

All: *holding phones out8It would've ended up on the internet anyways*smirk*

Syo: F-Fine!

-outside—

Gox2JetCoaster: Are you ready?

Syo: Just start is

Gox2JetCoaster:*plays We can't stop by Miley Cyrus*

*people start to crowd and video tape him pole dancing like a pro

-3 mins later in Lounge-

Ranmaru: Wow midget, I had no idea you had such skill.*smirks

All: *laughs*

Syo: S-Shut up! It's just 'cause I'm an athlete, 'kay?!

AI: Whatever midget.

Syo: I'm older than you, you need to learn to respect your elders

All: Ooooo

Ai: Well, I'm more talented than you, so I'm your senior.

All: *laughs*

Syo W-Whatever!*blushes and looks away*

Ai: You know I love you, Syo.*hugs Syo and kisses cheek*

All: Awwwww

Reiji: Why can't you hug me more often?

Ranmaru: *blushes than hugs him*

Ren: Com here, Masayan!~

Masato: What? No!*moves away, but blushes when Ren hugs him*

Tokiya: Come her, Otoya

Otoya: E-Eh? Okay..*blushes when Tokiya pulls him into lap.*

Gox2JetCoaster: Well, Let's end it on that high note!~ make sure to leave your dares in the review section, and send more dares even if you've already sent one, 'cause we love seeing Starish and Quartet Night get tortured right guys?

All: …*too busy hugging each other*

Gox2JetCoaster: See you guys next time!

Thanks soo much for reading, I REALLY appreciate it!~ Send more dares for your OTP's and we can always make a new crack pairing like…. I don't kno…OtoyaxRen? Now that's a little weird but, hey you never know!. Thanks again for your continued support. See you next time!

Gox2JetCoaster has signed off of this chat area.


	4. Syo's a Barbie Girl Pt 1

okay, i feel like the WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE...FOREVER! fair to say i have a reason. but the reason isn't good enough...exams? how seriously do you take them? i literally spend days in the library for them and have bags under my eyes...scratch that i have FULL ON LUGGAGE ! i got like 40 emails about info on my stories and that's when i was like shit...i have to update...so i did! THESE DARES ARE DONE IN NO SPECIFIC ORDER! Shoutouts to

The people who's dares are feat. in this/ next chapter: Blunderland, KonMikuisOtAnime, AnimeGirl4891, BunniesRcute, The lovely ore-sama45, MikaraRinna, NamikhraKyra, and AmethystSkylight!

My Favorit-ers: AkimotoAyumu023, Amethyst Skylight, Blunderland, BonBonQueen021, KonaMikuisOtAnime, and MikaraRinna! FOLLOW 'EM!

My Story Followers: Amethyst Skylight, Blunderland, BonBonQueen021, Bubbles6252, KonaMikuisOtAnime, MikaraRinna , rockprincess77! FOLLOW 'EM!

SPECIAL PRIZE!: if your name showed up more than once so far, you get a cameo into the story! PM your name and what you want to do when you visit. Thanks for you continued support!

Now onto the story DIsclaimerl: I don't own utapri, just the plot.(not the anime's plot)

**PART 1**

Gox2JetCoaster: Hey guys! Thanks for tuning in! We will also be having a guest appearance by a reader! What'll you guys do if she's cute?

Ren: I have no doubt that my lady will be cute, for I have a rose waiting for her.*opens jacket an shows rose*

All but Ren : Of course*facepalm*

Ren: Sorry if your jealous, but I've got dibs.*hair toss*

All but Ren:*singing* " I mean no disrespect, It's my right to be hellish, I still get jealous"(A/N: song belongs To Nick Jonas, translation belongs to Google Play)

Ren: I've never heard that song before….*gasps* have you been working on songs w/o me?

Starish &amp; Quartet Night: *sweats* We'd never….(in high voive)

Ren: Liars!*sniffs* I can't beli-

\- Gox2JetCoaster: Sorry to cut in, but we gotta start the tort—I mean dares..*sweatdrops*

Starish &amp; Quartet Night:*shivers* H-Hai…

Gox2JetCoaster: Thanks for your cooperation! Now….Camus, pick a number 1-10.

Camus: Well, No. 1 of course, because that's what I am.

Gox2JetCoaster: lame…Otoya, yours?

Otoya: 5, 'cause that's whe—

Camus: -no one asked for your explanation.

Otoya: Hey! No need to be rude because Go-chan likes me more!*sticks out tongue*

Camus: Why you lit—

Masato: Go-san, please get back to the dare.

Gox2JetCoaster: Thanks Masayan!*masa shivers* Dare No.5 is from**…. The lovely ore-sama45**! She/He says that she loves Syo's songs, especially OresamaRONDO and challenge. She/He has also taken a liking to Quartet Night's songs—

All but Syo and QN: -What about us?

Gox2JetCoaster: As I was saying, she/he also loves Otoya and thinks he looked sexy in that dress cat suit *Otoya blushes**Tokiya glares jealously* Now, onto the dares. She/he dares everyone to dye their hair the opposite color, and for Masato to dress up in one of those layered kimonos and have someone tug on the sash causing you to spin around until the sash is gone! Good luck, minna-San!

All: *thinking* I knew this would be troublesome(A/N: Lol Shikamaru tho?)when I heard that name again…

Gox2JetCoaster:*pulls bottle of Hair Dye out of bag* here's the dye, and there's the bathroom.*points* Good luck!

All ughhhhh…

Gox2JetCoaster: oh quit sulking and hurry up!

All: *run for their lives*

_IN Bathroom_

Otoya: Cyan?

Syo: Dark Blue?

Reiji: Blue?

Ai: Red?

Camus: Red?

Ranmaru: Light Blue?

Tokiya: Lime?

Masato: Blonde?

Ren: Royal Blue?

Natuski: Dark Blue?

Cecil: Blue?

All: I wonder how I'll look... Oh well, It couldn't be that bad…

_In Lounge_

Gox2JetCoaster: Hmmm…they're taking for ever…maybe I should do mine…*leaves*

Back Together in Lounge

All: Hahah you look ridiculous!*they don't know what they look like since I stole all their mirrors(lol)*

All: What it can't be that bad! *Run to bathroom but notice mirrors gone.*

All (but me of course): Go-san/chan! Where is it?

Gox2JetCoaster: I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that my white and blue hair looks amazing. (A/N: my hair's org. color is black and brown)

All: ughhhhh...*sit down again*

Gox2JetCoaster: for that, you'll stay like this the WHOLE CHAPTER!*laughs evilly* Now, Syo choose a number 1-10 that isn't No.5.

Syo: 3!

Gox2JetCoaster: Great! That dare is from….**AnimeGirl4891! ****She dares** Ren and Shou to say something nice to each other, Ren to kiss me on the lips, and for Ren to put his hair in pigtails.

Ren: Sure

Syo: never!**fire in his eyes**

Natsuki: Syo-chan, calm down!

Gox2JetCoaster: Ren, please start us off.

Ren: Okay! Hm..Syo, if you were a girl, I would've already fallen in love with you

Syo: That's not a compliment! He loves everything in make-up and dresses!

Gox2JetCoaster: I'll count it. Syo, your turn.

Syo: uhhh….i don't hate you.

All: *gasp*

Natsuki: How rare! Syo hates everybody!

Syo: *blushes* No I don't! I just…have a hot-temper

All: *he admitted it!*

Gox2JetCoaster: well, that'd enough of that. AnimeGirl4891, can you enter now?

AnimeGirl4891: Hai!*walks into lounge*

Ren:*whistles* My, My what a pretty lady. Won't you come over here?*hold out rose*

AnimeGirl4891: *blushes* H-Hai…reaches for rose, but Ren pulls it away.

Ren: *points at lips*

AnimeGirl4891:*blushes harder, kisses him*

All but them: Awwwww…

AnimeGirl4891and Ren:*pull apart*

Gox2JetCoaster: thanks for coming!

AnimeGirl4891: you're welcome*leaves*

Gox2JetCoaster: alrighty, Ren it's time to put your hair into pigtails*hands him hair ties*

Natsuki: I'll do it for you!~~

Ren: Thanks Shinomi.*sits in front of Natsuki*

Natsuki Done!~~

Gox2JetCoaster: Wow, you look horrible!*everyone laughs* Now, Masayan please choose a number 1-10 that isn't 3 or 5,

Masato: 4

Gox2JetCoaster: Great (A/N: Tell me in the reviews if you see the significance in the numbers they pickJ) this dare is from…**BunnieRcute ****who has 2 dares for everyone!~**

**All: *shivers***

Gox2JetCoaster: Camus: Read a Camus x Cecil fanfiction out loud because you guys are her OTP. #Dealwiffit ;D

Camus: IF I must.*gets laptop and searches. Finds one* It's called Love over duty.*begins to read*

Cecil: *blushes even when he isn't supposed to.*

Camus: blah…blah…the end.

All:*snap back to reality when they hear the end. Clap*

Gox2JetCoaster: How cute! (Story belongs to beloved edge. Check it and her out) Now everyone, choose two peop-

All but these 2: Masato and Ranmaru!

Masato and Ranmaru: Why Us?!

Tokiya: Well, you guys haven't done anything crazy yet.

Masato and Ranmaru: Fine!

Gox2JetCoaster: Great! Now here are the rules Boy A is Masato, and Boy B is Ranmaru. Boy A and boy B go into the closet the first time. Boy B leaves and chooses boy C. Boy C goes into the closet and kisses boy A. They both come back. Boy A had to guess who boy C is.

All: uhhh….*blush*

Gox2JetCoaster: Here are your blindfolds, and there's the closet. *points*

Masato and Ranmaru: *get up blushing and go to closet*

_in closet_

Ranmaru: Goddamn, this friggin close is to small!*hovering over masato*

Gox2JetCoaster: That's why I chose it!*yells and laughs*

Ranmaru: Fuck off!

Masato: *kisses Ranmaru*

Ranmaru:*opens eyes wide and responds*

~~3 minutes later~~ (SpongeBob voice)

Syo: Ughhhhh are they done yet? What could they be do—

-Ranmaru: I'm back. I choose…Ren.*sits*

Ren: If I must. *Takes blindfold and leaves.*

~~In closet~~

Masato: *hears door and becomes nervous when someone lies on top of him and starts to kiss him. * Ren? He thinks. It has to be…He smells like cherries and Roses.

~~2 minutes later in Lounge~~

Gox2JetCoaster: So, Masayan did you ever find out who Boy C was?

Masato: Yeah, it was Ren, ne?~~

All but Ren and masa: *amazed* How'd you know?

Ren: Well, it's not his first time ki-

Masato-*covers his mouth.* next dare, please.

Gox2JetCoaster: R-Right…. Otoya: Listen to at least 10 minutes of a bl cd.

Otoya: B-L? what is that?

All: Wow…..

Gox2JetCoaster: *reaches into bag and pulls one out* Here, use those headphones around your neck and sit over there.*points and hands cd*

Otoya- H-Hai…?

Gox2JetCoaster: Alright, while he's gone let's get into the next dare! Syo, sing "Barbie Girl."

All: Pft….Hahahah

Syo:…You don't really want me to do it do you?

Gox2JetCoaster:*sharpens knife*

Syo: *shivers* F-Fine! (not my song or lyrics)

_'m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world _ All: *laughs*

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic._

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. _Ai: *blushes*

_Imagination, life is your creation…._

Gox2JetCoaster: Wow, that was great*clapping with everyone*

Otoya: *walks balk blushing and doesn't say shit.*

Tokiya: *pokes him* Otoya….Otoya?

Gox2JetCoaster: He'll be out of it for a while….Now, Natsuki: I'm sorry! But I have to say it... No Piyo-chan for a week. (I'll send you baking supplies as an apology! :D After all, you complimented my name!)

Natsuki: *gasps and sniffs* Pi—Piyo-chan…no…more?

Syo: *pats back, suppressing grin* It's just for a week, plus you'll get baking supplies!

Natsuki: Really! I must've been too in shock to listen to anything else…

Gox2JetCoaster: Well….hopefully Tokiya's song will cheer you up!

Tokiya: My song?

Gox2JetCoaster: You have to sing "Amazing Grace" like you did for those children in the hospital.

Tokiya: How did you know I did that?

Gox2JetCoaster: no more questions, Natsuki's gonna start bawling soon

Tokiya: R-Right

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost but now am found,_

_Was blind, but now I see….. ( , not my song)_

Natsuki: Wah!~ I loved it, now I'm happy!

Gox2JetCoaster: Great! Now, Ren: Dance a sexy tango with Masato. Don't forget the rose!

Ren: Why, of course.

Masato: Just my luck...

Ren: oh don't be like that Masayan

Masato: *rolls eyes*

Gox2JetCoaster: *plays music from song*

_R (slow): the lead steps forward with the left foot, the follow mirrors by stepping back with the right…._

_M (slow): the lead steps forward with the right foot, mirrored again by the follow's right. (From_ _ Tango_Dance_Steps, I don't own it, let alone know how to dance it -_)_

~~~After Dance~~~

Otoya: Wow! You guys are great!

Ren: Of course we are, we're rich kids so we know everything.

Otoya: I take back my compliment from you, but Masa can keep his

Ren: Hey!

Gox2JetCoaster: Alright, Masato: Tell Ren that he's loved by you. Doesn't have to be romantically, but you have to let him know that fake, fangirl love isn't all that he has. :)

Masato: Since it doesn't have to be romantic, I'll just act. *gets up and goes to kitchen to look for food. While searching, declares this:*Ren, I love you, and you have more than just fake love for EVERY GIRL, so thanks.

Ren: Your welcome, Masayan*hugs him from behind*

All: Awwwww….

Otoya: I wish me and Tokiya could be like that…*whispers*

Tokiya: Did you say something Otoya?

Otoya: *blushes* N-No! N-Nothing!

Tokiya: alright….

Gox2JetCoaster: That was so cute! The next e dare is for Cecil and he has to break that blue pendant you always wear. If not, you have to kiss Camus again. But for 2 minutes this time.

Cecil: *takes pendant and breaks it *

All:* gasps*

Cecil: *pulls real one from pocket* you never specified wether or not it had to be the real one.

Syo: Hmm… your smart for a prince..

Cecil: I know *stick out tongue and does peace sing*

Camus: Good save, Aijima. I may have to decrease your workload.

Cecil: Yatta!~

Camus: MAYBE!

Cecil: right, right….

Gox2JetCoaster: Okay the next dare is for…Reiji! (Sorry, Bunni-chan, I don't know myself what BDSM is and I don't know if I should look it up incase its bad… I hope you understand!) You have to Give Ranmaru the biggest hug/tackle of your life! :D A kiss too, if you want. :)

Reiji: Yay! ~ Ran-Ran!*Jumps on him and hugs him suppppper tight!

Ranmaur: Agh! Reiji, I can't breathe!

Reiji: Than take some of my air!

Ranmaru : How the fu-

Reiji: *kisses him*

All: awwwwww

Reiji: *pulls back and releases hug*

Ranmaru: *blushes* warn me first! I wasn't ready for that…

Reiji: Meet me later and I'll teach how to always be ready for it.

All: *gasp*

Ranmaru: *blushing hard* R-Reiji!

Reiji: hahaha you're so adorable Ran-Ran!

Ranmaru: No I'm not! Go, please get to the next dare.

Gox2JetCoaster:*still recording* Huh? Oh yeah I forgot*puts phone away* the next dare is for… Ranmaru! Play for everyone the dirtiest rock song you've heard!

Ranmaru: I don't own one.

Syo: Ha! That's a total lie! You're like what, 50? You have to own one!

Ranmaru: Midget, I swear you better watch it or else..

Syo: Or else what?

Ranmaru: Why you little fuckerr! Come here now!*runs to Syo but someone stops him first*

Ai: Ranmaru, I'll deal with him later.

Ranmaru: ….Fine. Just make sure you increase his workload as well...

Ai: That was first on my list.

Syo: You guys suck!

Gox2JetCoaster: well since I'm trusting Ranmaru's word, the next dare is for…Ai! Smile. We know you can! Put it in your programming if you have to.

Ai: *smiles but creepily*(kind of like Sawako from kimi ni)

Tokiya and Masato: 0% heart.

Otoya: Like you could say anything about having heart…

Tokiya and Masato: *cringe under reality*

Gox2JetCoaster: The final dare is for everyone! Tell me. Who would you: have sex with, marry, and kiss? Of course, all must be male.

All: Of course...

Otoya: Tokiya, Reiji, and Syo

Syo: Ai, Otoya and Natsuki

Reiji: Ran-Ran, Toki, and Otoyan

Ai: Syo, Reiji, and Ranmaru

Camus: Cecil, Reiji, and Ai

Ranmaru: Reiji, Reiji, and Reiji

Tokiya: Otoya, Otoya, and Otoya

Masato: Ren, Ranmaru, and Ranmaru.

Ren: Masato, masato, and Masato

Natuski: Syo-chan, Otoya-chan, and Syo-chan!

Cecil: Camus, Otoya, and Syo

Gox2JetCoaster: Well, let's end it there. Thanks for tuning in!

Just incase you're wondering, I split it into 2 parts because I got a lot of dares! Don't forget to tell me the reviews if you see the significance in the numbers they pick. Shoutouts to

The people whose dares are feat. in this/ next chapter: Blunderland, KonMikuisOtAnime, AnimeGirl4891, BunniesRcute, The lovely ore-sama45, MikaraRinna, NamikhraKyra, and AmethystSkylight!

My Favorit-ers: AkimotoAyumu023, Amethyst Skylight, Blunderland, BonBonQueen021, KonaMikuisOtAnime, and MikaraRinna! FOLLOW 'EM!

My Story Followers: Amethyst Skylight, Blunderland, BonBonQueen021, Bubbles6252, KonaMikuisOtAnime, MikaraRinna , rockprincess77! FOLLOW 'EM!

SPECIAL PRIZE!: if your name showed up more than once so far, you get a cameo into the story! PM your name and what you want to do when you visit. Thanks for you continued support!


	5. Teaser:That's Bullshit

This chapter will be a teaser for the next chapter and will only be showing what happens on a daily basis before the game.

Ohaya Minna-san! Let's keep it real:

· Lately I haven't had any motivation to update this…*sighs*

· I'm about to promote from 8th grade

· I have spring break homework

· I have SBAC testing when I go back

· My dad is visiting, he works out of the country

· My brother visited from college

· March Madness got me hooked

· Track season is here

· P-R-O-C-A-S-T-I-N-A-T-I-O-N I-S R-E-A-L

VERY IMPORTANT: I'm going to start having 3 guests per chapter, and those guests will be decided on the order in which you PM after reading this. So if you're interested on Cameo-ing into the show, just PM NOW!

~3 guests for this chapter

1\. Ore-Chii as Hima-Chii – The lovely ore-sama

2\. Mika-Nee-San as herself – MikaraRinna

3\. Bunny-Chan as herself—BunniesRCute

These Lovely ladies are some of my most avid readers and I love them to death! Check out their awesome stories and profiles ASAP!

This chapter will be a teaser for the next chapter and will only be showing what happens on a daily basis before the game

Disclaimer: I don't own shit but the plot and OC Go.

Teaser: That's Bullshit.

Hey guys, this is a teaser showing what happens before the game. It's a one time thing, but comment if you want it more often!

Go-Chan's P.O.V.

'_I HATE YOU! JUST DIE ALREADY! *GUN SHOT*….'_

"AHHH!" I bolt straight up and wipe the weat of my forehaead. '_oh, it was just a dream….' _ I touch my left arm and feel pain. '_was it real? Nah, it couldn't be… well fuck this, I'm a little scared..'_

I look at my Phone and check the time, but something couldn't stop me from laughing. It was my background, which was a GIF of Syo pole dancing from last chapters Dare or Dare. i change into my outfit for the day which was a purple no sleeve leather jacket with a Marianas Trench tee underneath. I hade on black skinnys ripped at the knee and silver converse. As for my hair, I let my thigh length brown hair with silver tips stay down, but wavy. My left eye was, as usual, covered with a purple contact to match right eye. I draw on my light blue spade underneath my left eye and head down for breakfast.

-TimeSkip-

"Where's breakfast?" I say, annoyed by the fact that only Ranmaru and I were in the kitchen while the rest were playing 'Dying Light' next door. And on top of that. He's wearing a Marianas Trench tee, just like me.

"It's in the fridge. You have 30 minutes to eat, we need to get to the lounge by 2:00." He replies just as annoyed as I was and topping it of with a smug look on his face.

"TEME, don't look at me like that, or your dares will get worse, I promise." I say smiling devilishly. " Tch, you need to learn to respect you're elders, Go-Teme." He said stepping into my personal space just to tick me off.

"So you admit that you're an old ass? I'd rather be 19 than 22!"I say and stick my tongue out him

"Are you asking for a fight, Go?" he says and grabs onto my arm. and of course it would be my LEFT arm.

"Ow!" I said and yanked my arm away from him. We both look at it and notice the blood spilling onto the floor, through the shirt. Ranmaru runs into the kitchen and comes back with a disinfectant and bandage.

"Sorry, Go. I didn't know I was holding you that hard." He says than looks me in the eyes.

"O-oi! Stop staring at me."I say, but look into his eyes as well. we lock eyes and stay like that for toooo long.

"I love you, I love you! Wink de! I love you, I love you! Kiss wa ha-eh?!" We hear Reiji sing and say once he sees us kissing. Wait, what?!

"What's going on, guys?" Reiji says a little heartbroken. We pull apart, the shock still there, however.

"Reiji/Rei-Chan, it's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"Than explain."

"We were talking when you bumped into me and Ranmaru and I kissed." I explain

" you what?" Reiji says ignorantly while making some weird hand symbols. After that I see Ranamru walk away.

"Reiji, what the fuck are you doing?"

" oh nothing, Go-chan. So what were you guys doing?"

"what did you freakin see? THATS WHAT WE WERE DOING!" I yell frustrated. I hear a door creak, but when I look at it, it's still closed.'hmmmm...this is a weird ass place...' I thought...aloud.

"I know. So please tell me specifically." Reiji says, prodding me as usual.

"We kissed."

"You and who?"

"Ranmaru and I." I say ashamed, than I hear 'gasps' and 'awwwws' fill the room. I turned around and of course all of Starish and the rest of QN was there, staring from me to Ranmaru.'So they communicate with hand symbols? Weird...Oh well, I m gonna eat'

"Care to explain,Go, Ranmaru?" Shining says. ' wait..SHINING?!' Everyone turns around and-

"AAHHH!" That happened. 'They're not used to it yet? That's pretty sad'

"Anyone gonna answer my question?" shining says, demanding. Ranamru and I look at each other silently fighting to decide who will talk, when-

Ringgggg!Ringggg!Ringggggg!

Otoya and Syo run to the door (a tradition of theirs) and open the door, where they see two girls. 'Wait...two girls? No way!' I run to the door like crazy, and see my two besties and guests for dare or dare there.

"Mika-Tan, Bunny-Chan!""Go-Chan!" We yell and hug eachother tighter than Natsuki. 'Damn...that hug is tighter than Natsuki's...(O-o)' Starish and QN think, while Natsuki is thinking of Syo in a Piyo-Chan outfit, as usual. 'Awwww, syo-chan you looks so cute!'

"Wait, where's Hima-Chii?" I say, 'wasn't she supposed to come too?'

"I don't kno, she was just here..." Mika-Tan says looking around. Mikara Rinna is a 5'3" cute brunette who rocked shoulder length hairstyle that had bangs just like Hayato. Her eyes were a glistening brown, and she was wearing a light blue off shoulder light crew neck that said "sweet, chic, cool and simple" in small white letters all over it. She had white skinnys and light blue converse. She also had a 'LoveLive!' Messenger bag aligned over her shoulders.

"She may have ran after the ice cream truck that passed by." Bunny-Chan says causing us all too laugh. Jessi, nicknamed 'Bunny-Chan' is a 5'6" edgy girl who had long black hair reaching to her lower back with purple streaks in it. Her eyes were a beautiful golden, and she was wearing knee-high black leather boots, white skinnys and a tshirt with a thorny rose on it, and a black leather jacket to top it off.

"Well, she'll turn up at some point." I say, still a little worried. Just as I say that, the weirdest shit happens. We see a pink tornado start to form in the middle of the living room and kitchen area, and then cards start to spit out. We see it come to an end, and guess who's in the middle.

" minna-san, I'm here!" Hima-Chii says, flying around the room with strings attached to her. But all of a sudden, the strings snap. "AHHHH!" She starts to yell as she falls. "Someone catch her!"I yell. No one was moving...except for him. She lands safely in his arms. 'Awwww...'

'Click! Click!' Everyone looks at me. "What? Get used to it"

"Thanks...ano.." Hima-Chii starts, blushing.

"Ittoki. Ittoki Otoya." He says, blushing as well.

"Ahem..." Tokiya says. 'Jealous?' I say,but it's not my own voice. It's...Ranmaru's! I look at him, just to see him staring at me, both of us with incredulous looks on our face." R-Right!" We hear Otoya say as he puts Hima-Chii down. "Thanks again, Ittoki-kun." Hima-Chii says causing most of Starish to blush, since her voice was just as cute, maybe cuter than Haruka's. And of course, her outfit too. She has brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades and eye-catching brown eyes. She was wearing a lavender light sweater with a purple, pink and gray, lightly colored, flannel tied around her waist hanging out. She had on black jeggings and purple converse.

"So why don't we head to the lounge to get our next game session started?" I say and start walking, slowly followed by the rest. ' what was with hearing Ranmaru's voice in my head all about?' I say still wondering about that predicament. I hear giggling, and turn around to see Otoya and Hima-Chii whispering about something, while Tokiya's glaring and emitting a dark aura around him.

'The love triangle we've got going on Is to freaking obvious.' I think, but once again hear Ranmaru's voice. I look at him again, knowing that he's looking at me so I can question him. I make weird gestures making him speed up and catch up to me.

"What's going on, Go?" He says just as confused as me.

" how should I know?" I say, but then I feel my eye start to water. So I turn around and take the contact out of my left eye.

"What are you doing?"

"..." I say nothing and push my head down. I hear the rest walk by us and into the lounge. Then I feel Ranmaru forcefully turn me around and is shocked at what he sees. My left eye...is silver. (o-O) we continue walking.

"Y-you're eyes...they're like mine. That must be why.." Ranmaru says, unbelievably

" why what?" I say annoyed that he found out about my eye.

"That's why we hear each others thoughts. I was watchin TV when I saw a channel about weird things. They said that those with the same heterochromatic eyes hear each others thoughts, but only if they're thinking the same thing." He explains

"That's bullshit." I say and open the door to the lounge.

Hey guys, this was s teaser showing what happens before the game. It's a one time thing, but comment if you want it more often!

Special shoutout to my guests, make sure you check them out!

REMEMBER: I'm going to start having 3 guests per chapter, and those guests will be decided on the order in which you PM after reading this. So if you're interested on Cameo-ing into the show, just PM NOW. Thx

Gox2JetCoaster has signed off of this chat area.


	6. Thanks & Life Update

Hey guys, long time no see! So I've finally made up my mind, and I've decided that I'll make a final chapter for this ASAP, because if have entrance exams coming, up and I have to teach choreography to some friends trying to audition at SM global auditions, though I would never get in cause I'm not Asian, and can't speak Korean or Chinese. Although I do plan on writing a couple fics for EXO on , so if you're a fan you should read 'em;)

Too all of you that stuck with me and got me 4,000 reads, thank you.

To those 14 people that added this fic to their favorites, I sincerely thank you.

To those 17 of you who followed this story, I truly want to thank you.

To those of you who reviewed, I whole-heartedly want to thank you.

It's because of you. No one else but you. Im an ordinary person, but you make me feel so special. I don't really think I deserve it, but I'd like to thank you anyways.

I LOVE YOU GUYS, SARANGHAE 3

Gox2JetCoaster has signed off this chat area.


End file.
